1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of Wireless Communication. More particularly, relates to systems and methods for Wireless Communication between one or more electronic devices facilitating communication and interaction between products and Wireless Communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless Communication is the transfer of information between two or more points that are not connected by an electrical conductor. The most common wireless technologies use radio. With radio waves distances can be short, such as one or more meters for television or as far as thousands or even millions of kilometers for deep-space radio communications. It encompasses various types of fixed, mobile, and portable applications, including two-way radios, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and wireless networking. Other examples of applications of radio wireless technology include GPS units, garage door openers, wireless computer mice, keyboards and headsets, headphones, radio receivers, satellite television, broadcast television and cordless telephones.
Bluetooth™ (hereinafter “BT”) wireless technology is a short-range communications system utilized to wirelessly link portable and/or fixed electronic devices, such that cables and wires that would normally connect theses devices are not needed. Presently, there are two forms of BT wireless technology systems. One form of BT is the Basic Rate (BR) system, which is also referred to as classic Bluetooth, since this system has been in existence for some time and currently implemented in wirelessly connecting devices. The second form is a newer implementation of BT, known as Low Energy (LE) BT or Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE). Both systems include device discovery, connection establishment and connection mechanisms.
The Basic Rate system includes optional Enhanced Data Rate (EDR) Alternate Media Access Control (MAC) and Physical (PHY) layer extensions. The Basic Rate system offers synchronous and asynchronous connections with data rates of 721.2 Kbps for Basic Rate, 2.1 Mbps for Enhanced Data Rate and high speed operation up to 24 Mbps with the IEEE 802.11 AMP (Alternate MAC PHY) systems. The BLE system includes features designed to enable products that require lower current consumption, lower complexity and lower cost than classic BT using BR/EDR. The BLE system is intended to consume a fraction of the power required for classic BT and a device powered by a button cell battery may power BLE communications for an extended period from the battery. A number of different applications are envisioned for BLE, including medical monitoring and transmission of the monitored data by a wireless link.
In the BT 4.0 specification for BLE operation, there are five states that a BLE device may be in; of which one is a standby state. In this specification, the BLE scanning and initiation states are specified as two independent and completely separate activities (states). A BLE device which is compliant to the BT 4.0 specification standard does either scanning or initiation. The scanning state is entered to scan for advertisers on a BLE network, while the initiation state is entered to initiate a connection request. Accordingly, in order to perform both functions of scanning and initiating, a BLE device needs to open a receive window a minimum of two times (one receive window for scanning and one receive window for initiating).
When the receive window is open on a device, the device is in a receiving mode for BLE and the radio frequency (RF) front end of the device, as well as the antenna, may be occupied strictly with the receiving function. This implies that during these two receive periods for scanning and initiating; the device is not available for other activities. Opening two receive windows may consume more power than opening a single receive window. More importantly, when the antenna and/or the RF front end is occupied for such receiving times, the radio portion of the device is not able to do other functions due to the multiplexed timing scheme used in BT. This result may reduce the bandwidth efficiency of the device. The problem may compounded when the device has other Wireless Communication capabilities that it needs to address, such as classic BT, wireless local area network (WLAN) and/or cellular communication (e.g. long term evolution, commonly known as LTE).
It would be advantageous to combine the operations of scanning and initiating into a single receive window opening for a BLE device. Since there is no prohibition in the BT 4.0 specification to use just one receive window, there is no reason why the BLE device could not send out a connection request (initiation) while the device is scanning for advertisers. If the received advertiser address is one that the device wants to make a connection, the BLE device could always send out a connection request, instead of a scan request. This allows only one receive window to be needed to make a BLE connection, instead of two receive windows, yet remain compliant with the BT 4.0 standard. A number of advantages may be obtained with concurrent scanning and initiation, including saving bandwidth and/or reducing power consumption.
Near Field Communication (NFC) is a technique that helps devices establishes radio communication by bringing the devices into close proximity. NFC facilitates various applications such as contactless transactions, data exchange, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag scanning, mobile payments, and so on. Further, NFC enabled handsets can be used to view real time travel information and to purchase transport tickets. Further, the NFC communication is based on RFID standards. Mobile devices are equipped with NFC chips that are capable of sending encrypted data over a small distance. An NFC system normally has an initiator and a target. The initiator generates a Radio Frequency (RF) field that triggers the passive target. The NFC targets normally take the form of tags, stickers, cards, etc. that can store information and do not require a battery to operate.
Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is a wireless non-contact use of radio-frequency electromagnetic fields to transfer data, for the purposes of automatically identifying and tracking tags attached to objects. The tags contain electronically stored information. Some tags are powered by and read at short ranges (a few meters) via magnetic fields (electromagnetic induction). Others use a local power source such as a battery, or else have no battery but collect energy from the interrogating EM field, and then act as a passive transponder to emit microwaves or UHF radio waves (i.e., electromagnetic radiation at high frequencies). Battery powered tags may operate at hundreds of meters. Unlike a bar code, the tag does not necessarily need to be within line of sight of the reader, and may be embedded in the tracked object. Activation Target Device is a form of electronic display that shows television programming, menus, information, advertising and other messages. Activation Target Devices (frequently utilizing technologies such as LCD, LED, plasma displays, or projected images to display content) can be found in both public and private environments, including retail stores, hotels, restaurants, and corporate buildings, amongst other locations.
Activation Target Device systems and networks make use of display screens that are controlled to present different manners of content. Often these systems display advertising materials, and are part of a network of displays on which an advertiser can buy display time. The displays are often controlled by computer systems and are presented to a viewer in such a fashion that it appears that the screen is an autonomous device. Activation Target Device is used for a number of other purposes including corporate displays used to provide information and direction to users, industrial displays used to display real time production data, conference displays used to display upcoming meetings, airport displays that provide incoming flight information as well as numerous other uses known to those skilled in the art.
The three most popular types of Activation Target Device are outdoor, indoor and mobile. Although there are more types of Activation Target Devices, these are the ones most commonly used. Outdoor Activation Target Device is where a media player and LCD screen is installed outdoors in order to display specific information. Outdoor Activation Target Device is typically used in public areas. The screens are usually placed in a waterproof enclosure to ensure no damage occurs.
Indoor Activation Target Device is usually found in places like hotels, movie theaters and malls. One type of indoor Activation Target Device is a digital poster. These are one of the most cost effective methods of Activation Target Device. Indoor Activation Target Device is great for places like hair salons, restaurants and such. Indoor Activation Target Device is usually displayed by an LCD screen and the content is typically put out by a media player.
Mobile Activation Target Device is a new, but quickly growing method. More and more businesses are turning to this method of Activation Target Devices to get their message across. This method is commonly used to promote a certain service or product. You will usually find mobile digital on vehicles such as taxi cabs and city buses. This is a great way to send out a message to locals as well visitors. There is also a new method of Mobile Activation Target Devices that allows the screens to be placed on people. These are called signage vests. They are simply vests with the screens installed onto them. This allows someone to wear them and walk around to reach a targeted audience.
Activation Target Device displays is most commonly controlled by personal computers or servers, through the use of either proprietary software or free software; this approach often allows the operator to avoid large capital outlays for the controller equipment.
Advertising using an Activation Target Device is a form of out-of-home advertising in which video content, advertisements, and/or messages may be displayed on Activation Target Devices with a common goal of delivering targeted messages, to specific locations and/or consumers, at specific times. This is often called “digital out of home” or abbreviated as DOOH.
Since Activation Target Device content may be both frequently and easily updated, saving the printing and/or construction costs associated with a static sign, and also because of the interactive abilities available through the accompanying employment of such real-world interfaces as embedded touch screens, movement detection and image capture devices, it has won wide acceptance in the marketplace.
Currently, companies/organizations/retailers do not have the capability of allowing their Digital Signs react when a BLE beacon comes in near proximity. Retailers are investing in Touch Digital Signage which allows their customers to interact with the information available on the Digital Sign. However, the customer will have to search for specific product information if it is available on the Digital Sign. Retailers would like to allow their customers to pick up a product and carry that product to a digital sign once the sign detects the product if automatically displays related information and the user can carry on the interaction.
Although, there have been many application or program for Wireless Communication and Activation Target Devices systems per se, however a combination of such applications configured to receive data/information from one or more product via Wireless Communication beacons and further establish interaction with Activation Target Devices using Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) wireless transceivers and other transceiver technologies that have the ability to be tracked at a distance is not available. The existing systems are specifically not designed for users to interact the Activation Target Devices with these transceiver technology enabled devices.
Hence, there is a need for a advanced system and method for users to fulfill all their needs including but not limited to details comprising Advertisements, Public information, Internal information, Menu information, Brand building, Influencing customer behavior, Enhancing customer experience, Enhancing the environment amongst many others.
The present invention provides a system and method to overcome the above technical shortcomings by providing a simple, easy to use system for one or more user to provide information using the Activation Target Device which is coupled to the application or program.